Philly Nights
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana and Peter. R


Philly Nights  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them or the first few lines.  
  
Dana and Peter stood at her door, she had just unlocked it, when the idea popped into her head, she looked at Peter who was turning to leave, "no" she quickly responded.  
  
"no?" He questioned  
  
"not just yet" Dana replied  
  
Dana looked into Peter's eyes as she made her final decision, it was too late to turn back now she thought, Peter looked at her uncertain of what she was about to do. She moved closer to him, he moved closer to her and their lips meet in a deep kiss, they pulled apart and without saying a word they both were thinking the same thing.  
  
Dana pushed the door open with her body and backed slowly in, her hand on Peter's jacket as he followed her inside, the door shut behind them.  
  
The inside of the townhouse was barely lit but, light was the last thing on their minds. The motorcycle helmets hit the floor along with Dana's purse causing a loud bang. Peter moved forward and kissed her again. Dana pushed his jacket back and it instantly hit the floor.  
  
They continued to move towards the dining room. Peter pulled Dana's coat off and it hit the floor. They continued to kiss as Peter slowly, button by button undid her blouse, leaving hang open to reveal her ivory bra.  
  
They were now standing in the dining room, Peter's lips ran down her neck, his tongue gently caressed over her silky skin as she melted under his touch. The dining room table was only inches away from them, Peter moved his lips from her neck back up to capture hers.  
  
Dana wrapped her arms around his waist, gently pushing him back onto the table, she then crawled over top of him, her lips attached to his neck and moved all the way up to his jawline, his hands were entwined in her chestnut hair, suddenly Peter gently pushed her away and got up off the table leaving Dana in shock.  
  
"Peter?" she pouted  
  
"what?" he answered back breathlessly  
  
"why'd you stop?" she asked helplessly  
  
"so I could ask you a question"  
  
"what?" she asked desperately  
  
"would we doing this if you weren't trying to get pregnant?" he questioned with honesty.  
  
Dana hopped up off the table, she pulled her blouse together and crossed her arms, "Peter, I don't just go around sleep with everyone, I really had a great time tonight, I thought you did too"  
  
Peter looked into her eyes, "well, I don't go around sleep with everyone either" He said with a smile.  
  
Dana moved closer to him, "so, are we okay?" she asked  
  
Peter didn't say a word, instead he swept her into his arms. "Which way's the bedroom?"  
  
"right through those doors" she pointed out  
  
He carried her over and opened the bedroom doors, he walked over to the bed, lying her down, she pulled him down on top of her, lightly kissing him on the lips,Dana ran her hands over his back and up under his shirt, sliding it up past his abdomen, he then pulled it over his head letting it drop to the floor.  
  
Peter rolled over taking her with him. He placed his hands at her shoulder and slid her shirt off. Dana let out a small giggle through butterfly kisses.  
  
Peter pulled away from Dana's lips, kissing his halfway down her neck, playfully biting her soft skin. He continued to kiss down her neck and to her shoulder. His lips traveled from her collarbone, down the center of her chest and to her stomach, only to kiss his way back up.  
  
The next morning Dana awoke in Peter's embrace, her eyelids fluttered a few times before opening them all the way.  
  
"what time is it?" she softly asked  
  
"8:30" he replied  
  
Dana let out a small sigh, "Go back to sleep" Peter whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"okay" Dana responded as she let her eyes close, Peter moved the sheet and turned over to get up. Dana's eyes flew open, "where are you going?" she asked  
  
He paused before he answered, "home"  
  
Dana pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms lightly around him, "I want you to stay"  
  
Peter smiled and kissed her forehead as her eyes began to flutter open and shut again, "just hold me" she whispered.  
  
He threw the sheet back overtop of him and wrapped his arms around her. They both peacefully, fell back to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


End file.
